Shall We Dance
by TemperanceTales
Summary: She wasn't sure what made it so, but something in her turned sad. It hurt to hear him say that, she didn't know why.


_TemperanceTales: So this is another little spin off one shot from my story _**ALISON**_. Needless to say if you haven't read my other story this one won't make sense. I thought this was cute, a little sad at the end but cute all the same. This takes place between _**Tea of Gold**_ and _**First Snow**_ in my fanfic _**ALISON**_. __**I do not own once upon a time and I give full credit to the creators**__. Enjoy._

**Shall We Dance?**

"_Hatter I will not_!"

The Mad Hatter winced, sewing the hat in his hands without a glitch. Alison Kinsleigh stood not too far away, giving him the cutest glare he had seen. While not taking his eyes from his work, the Mad Hatter said calmly, "The Queen is having a party for the Dutchess. The two are good friends and it's the Dutchess' Birthday."

"How very fortunate for her," Alice said, with an air of disinterest, "But why must we attend?"

"You are a Role Player," Jefferson said, never meeting her eyes, "And I am your Keeper. Our attendance is mandatory."

"All the more reason not to go!" Alice said, urgently, "The Queen of Hearts is a role player, which means she will be attending as well! As you well know, she wants us dead! Can you imagine how miffed she would be if she found out I was the Mage of Wonderland?"

"Which is why," the Hatter said, never taking his eyes off of his work, "We are not going to tell her."

"How do you expect her to not figure out I'm the Mage of Wonderland!" Alice said sharply, obviously miffed by the whole situation. Irritation shot through her as the Hatter refused to look at her. Sewing the ribbon on the hat, the Mad Hatter said, "That's because few people have been informed of your Mage status. And we plan to keep it that way."

"Secrets are one step away from lying," Alice warned, and the Mad Hatter said, "And knowledge is a few steps from destruction. Rest assured, I do not want to see your demise anytime soon."

"Well, I'm not going," Alice huffed, turning away and crossing her arms angrily. Alice stormed over to the window, staring down into the court yard. The Hatter sighed with exasperation, but still did not look up at her. Alison wrinkled her nose as she made a face and said softly, "I can't dance anyway…"

That made Jefferson stop.

He looked up at her with a bemused smile, allowing himself to put his work down. Staring at her curiously, Jefferson tilted his head and said with laughter in his tone, "You can't dance? How can you not dance?"

"I haven't been taught to dance nicely," Alice muttered, "My father and my Uncle just swung me around in their arms, we never actually danced."

Jefferson's smile became much slyer, a devious idea forming in his mind. He stood up, walking over to her with a little bit of a bounce in his step. Alice barely noticed him coming towards her and yelped when he grabbed a hold of her, swinging her away from the window.

"Hatter!" Alison said as he lifted her hands above her head, "What _are_ you doing?!"

"What does it look like? Jefferson said with a mad grin, "Dancing!"

Alison squeaked as she felt herself getting swung about the room. She stumbled a bit as Jefferson led her in a mad dance of twirls, swings, and steps. Soon Alice was giggling madly at the silliness of it all. Jefferson finally stopped and kissed her hands gently saying, "Dancing isn't taught, its felt. In the very core of your being."

Alison Kinsleigh grinned like a Cheshire Cat, reaching up to pull on either side of his hat. Standing on her tippy toes, Alison kissed his nose and said, "You're ridiculous."

The Mad Hatter grinned back and said, "Another devastating trait we share in common."

Alice shook her head with a smile and walked towards the door. Jefferson sat down with his work and continued right where he left off. Alison stopped, tapping her fingers against the door frame. She then looked at the Mad Hatter and said, "You said dancing is something you feel?"

"Indeed I did."

"I see," Alison said, her smile coy, "Then I have an idea."

"Hm?" Jefferson said, tying off a knot on the hat string, "And what idea is that?"

He looked at the doorway, only to find that she was gone. Shaking his head, Jefferson gently put the hat down on the table and said, "What is the point of making you things if you constantly run away?"

* * *

"Mad Hatter."

Jefferson turned, dressed as nicely as the other people in the courtyard. He wore a black overcoat with a black top hat with feathers sticking out of a turquoise band. His deep red vest was buttoned neatly over his dark brown shirt that was properly tucked into his pants. Jefferson watched as the White Queen approached him, her white ball gown made of a soft gentle looking material. Stray curls were gracefully falling from her bun, her kind eyes watching him. The Cheshire Cat floated near her, grinning in his usual mad way. Jefferson bowed saying, "Your Gracious Majesty."

"Rise," the woman said, reaching out to gently touch either side of his head. Jefferson stood up straight as the woman spoke again, "I hate talking to the back of someone's head."

The Mad Hatter held a gently but respectful smile . The White Queen looked about and said, "I do not see Alice. In fact, I haven't seen her all evening. Is she here?"

"She will be," Hatter said with a sigh, "She was quite upset with the Queen of Hearts being invited here."

"Indeed," Queen of White said with a light sigh, "Well you will be happy to here she will not be attending. An invitation was sent but she never replied. This is all good and well since the Dutchess wasn't too keen on seeing her either…"

"So keen that she would do anything to keep her away," The Cheshire Cat said grinning, "Needless to say the invitation never reached our Bloody Queen of Hearts."

"Cheshire!" The White Queen said with shock and scolding. The Mad Hatter shifted as the Queen before him said, "I suppose it was for the best, after all if we want to protect Alice, inviting the Queen of Hearts would not be wise."

"She wouldn't kill Alice," the Mad Hatter said, "Not unless she found out… which she wouldn't as long as we kept quiet."

"Don't be daft Jefferson," The White Queen raised her head with nobility and warning, "Just by looking at the Darling child, you can tell who she is."

"Talking about me?"

Jefferson whirled around on his heel to see Alison standing there. Her dress had a black corseted vest over a light blue silk shirt. The sleeves were tight at her wrist, creating the fabric to hand looser on her lower arms. Her skirts stopped under her knees, the same beautiful blue as the shirt. Her stockings were black as well as her shoes. Her hair held loose curls on her hair as it was pulled to one side. The Queen smiled warmly and inclined her head. Alice did so as well before looking at Jefferson with a smile. The Queen and the Cheshire Cat disappeared into the crowd as Alice stepped closer to Jefferson. Jefferson looked at her with raised brows and said, "Late as ever."

"Really?" Alice said, standing in front of him with a playful smile, "I believe that's the White Rabbit's line."

Alice raised her hand as the music began again and said, "Shall we dance?"

Jefferson raised his hand, just barely touching hers as she watched him carefully. Jefferson smiled and said, "Of course, Milady. Always."

The two circled each other, first left then right. The music was a waltz, simple yet charming. Jefferson gently turned Alison before she pulled outward. Never letting go of her hand, Jefferson pulled her towards him gently and let go. Alison smiled childishly as Jefferson said, "For someone who claimed she can't dance, you dance lovely."

"Strange word to describe it," Alice said as they tapped each other's hand in a rhythmic pattern. Mad Hatter grinned and said, "You know, you never told me the wondrous idea you had."

"Ah yes," Alice said grinning madly, "I've come up with two new rules in regards to these parties."

"Oh?" The Mad Hatter was intrigued, "Tell me."

"First I will only ever dance one dance," Alison said, "This way we don't stay long enough for people to talk or for us to run into unpleasant people. That and dancing can stay as special as you believe."

"Well Chess will be upset that he cannot dance with you this evening," Jefferson said slightly put out, "But you make fair points. What's the second rule?"

"Well," Alice said, "You did say that dancing is something you felt?"

"Yes, I did," Jefferson said, spinning Alison around before lifting her arm up as she backed away, "That is the second time you asked me that question."

"Indeed," Alison said, "Because if dancing is something you feel, then there is only one thing I would like to feel when dancing."

"And that is…?"

"Love," Alice said, simply, "Rule two is that I will only dance with the people I love truly."

Jefferson blinked and said, "To think a six year old would say such pretty words."

"A six year old that has already lived through many annuals," reminded Alice, "And I mean ever word I say."

Jefferson heard the music stop, and Alice stopped moving. She did not let go of his hand as she said, "Love is love, Jefferson. You of all people know love does not have to be romantically bound."

Jefferson lightly kissed her hand, and released it saying, "Of course… love is something no one should ever be without."

Alice smiled and finally turned away. Disappearing into the crowd, Alice wandered off towards the garden in hopes for some peace and quiet. Jefferson swallowed, a look of pity crossing his face as he whispered softly, "Especially you…"

* * *

Jefferson watched through the telescope, seeing Paige sit at the table eating dinner with her 'parents'. Anger, anguish, and pain showed plainly on his face as he watched his beloved Grace through the scope. She was barred from him, for who knows how long. Jefferson sighed, adjusting his telescope to look over other parts of town. Suddenly he saw her, running down the street. Her long brown hair whipping around in the wind. Her blue eyes were not as visible but he remembered them like he remember the sky. Darling Alice, darling little Alison Kinsleigh trapped in a similar but different curse. Fatherless, loveless, it drove him mad to see her in town one day years ago. She was suppose to live happily ever after, growing up with her father and living freely. Not be here, not like this; her memories sleeping somewhere he could not _simply_ reach.

Jefferson watched her run to Gold's shop, a sharp pain of worry filling him as she disappeared into the shop. He wasn't sure what Gold was planning, or if he remember the previous life. But he wasn't going to let Gold hurt Alice. Even if it meant waking up another reality in her head, he would not let Alice get hurt once more. Jefferson stood up straight, pulling away from the telescope. Letting out a sigh, Jefferson heard someone enter the room and a chill ran down his back.

"Nice to see you sulking, Hatter."

"It's rude to enter without knocking," Jefferson turning to see Morgana leaning against the doorframe. She held a cold smile on her face as she said with a frosty tone, "What a greeting, what a greeting. Although I must say it's expected…"

"Do you have it?" Jefferson asked and Morgana laughed lightly. She then pulled out a jar filled with gas and held it out for him to grasp. Letting him take the jar, Morgana said, "It was…quite the pain accessing but I acquired it. Wonderland Gas fully raw and ready to go."

Jefferson made a face and said, "Did you take some? She'll have to inhale processed gas before she can smell the raw stuff."

"Of course," Morgana said, making a disgusted face, "Not the most savoring of smells, but I did take some."

"Good," Jefferson said, "Now all we need to do is create the circumstance."

"Leave that to me," Morgana said, "I've saved up enough power to create a little storm to catch the young one by surprise. Just make sure she gets to me and I'll put on my little show."

"You know that you'll get thrown in jail," Jefferson warned and Morgana said, "That's exactly where I need to be. After all, I need to make sure Regina won't bother with me anymore…"

Morgana grinned at him maliciously and said before leaving, "And you'll have your darling little Alison again."

"Mr. Gold?" Autumn asked, looking around his darkened shop. The only source of light was coming from his back office. She could hear music playing in the background. Autumn felt curiosity getting the better of her as she walked towards the back. Pushing the curtain aside, she heard the music clearer. It was quite a strange sounding waltz, but something about it was…familiar to say the least. Autumn walked in looking around, only for Gold not to be in sight. Perhaps he stepped out? Autumn wandered about, spinning around when she felt the sudden urge to. She peek on the shelves swaying slightly as she unconsciously listened to the music.

"Enjoying yourself, dear?"

Autumn let out a mixture of a yelp and gasp as she spun around. Gold looked at her with a smirk as he leaned on his cane. Color rose in her cheeks as Gold walked out of the corner of the shop and said, "Well among all the things I knew about you, I never knew you liked to dance."

"Well I do, but I can't do it well," Autumn said obviously embarrassed, but then said accusatory, "I wish I could say the same about you lurking in shadows."

Gold smirk became more arrogant as he said, "Many years of practice, my dear."

"A favorite past time of yours?" Autumn grinned as she made her way over to him, "Sneaking up on innocent children?"

Gold snorted as he stopped by the music box saying, "I wouldn't exactly call you innocent…"

"Well I wasn't talking about me," Autumn said teasingly, "Are you saying you only go after the impishly behaved children?"

Gold raised his brows at her word choice, wondering if she had said that deliberately. Autumn smirked victoriously at his silence before staring down at the music box with intrigue. She then asked as he watched her bemused, "Where did you get this?"

"I got it from someone," Gold said, "from a foreign land. It's a waltz that was commonly used at celebrations. "

"I see," Autumn said curiously, "It's a strange piece, but I feel like I've heard it before…"

"Leave it to you to have heard such strange music," Gold teased and Autumn stuck her tongue out at him. Autumn then said, "Well, I think I'm done being made a fool of. Goodnight, Mr. Gold."

Autumn went to walk past but felt a tug on her arm. Autumn looked back and Mr. Gold said with his usual smirk, "Now, don't be like that. I only meant to tease."

"I'm sure you did," Autumn said grinning, "But I really should be going. Paige will be wondering where I am. Maybe if you are good and play music again, I'll come back."

"And have you dance around the back of my shop?"

"Only if you dance with me," Autumn said innocently.

Mr. Gold's smirk died into a weak smile. Shaking his head, he let go of her hand. Autumn then held a worried glance on her face glancing from his cane to his face and said, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean-."

"No, no, dear," Gold said waving her off, "It's not that. I just don't dance."

She wasn't sure what made it so, but something in her turned sad. It hurt to hear him say that, she didn't know why. But she quickly shook her head and smiled saying, "I guess I'll just have to settle for tea then. Goodnight, Mr. Gold."

Autumn disappeared and Gold watched the curtain fall. He walked closer to the table and gently traced the edges of the music box. The shop bell rang, signifying her departure. A smirk grew back on his face, less joyful and more serious as he closed the box. Picking it up, the words Waltz De Wonderland could be seen written on the bottom. Scoffing slightly, Gold then said with a very sly tone, "Goodnight, Alice. It was a pleasure finally meeting you."


End file.
